Mr. Perkins
Mr. Perkins is the secondary antagonist of Illumination's 1st feature film Despicable Me, and a relatively minor antagonist in Illumination's 5th feature film Minions. He is the father of Vector and the President of the Bank of Evil, where he supplies loans to villains on their schemes, including his son. He was voiced by , who also played Vlad Vladikoff in 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky's Horton Hears a Who!, The Lone Gunslinger in Ice Age: The Meltdown, and Slade in Teen Titans Go! To the Movies. Biography ''Despicable Me'' Mr. Perkins first appears in his office when Felonious Gru (the protagonist of the film) arrives to apply for a new loan to support his next plan to steal the Moon by shrinking it and giving it to the Bank. Mr. Perkins is impressed by the plan, but states that he will provide the money only if Gru can obtain a shrink ray first. He also warns Gru that the latter will be facing severe consequences if he does not pay back for the previous loans he used for his past schemes; and to prove his point, he crushes an apple with his fist, much to Gru's shock. However, in secret, Mr. Perkins believes that because his son Vector is now the world's #1 villain after capturing the Great Pyramid of Giza, Gru is incapable of capturing the moon. Even when Gru successfully shows his plan to steal the moon by revealing that he has stolen a shrink ray from an East Asian facility, Mr. Perkins does not tag along and instead closes Gru's accounts, as he still believes that Vector should be the one to get the job done. After calling in Vector to his office, Mr. Perkins tells him about Gru's possession of the shrink ray and encourages him to take action so that they can claim the moon for themselves. It is unknown what happened to him after Vector was defeated by being stranded on the moon's surface, but it can be possible that he gets bankrupt following his son's defeat, or he simply keeps on running the Bank of Evil. ''Minions'' Mr. Perkins is seen briefly in the crowd during the 1968 Villain Con watching Scarlet Overkill. Personality Mr. Perkins is very selfish, greedy, arrogant, pudgy, morose and argumentative. He is a vain, pompous and egotistical man who shows a dislike for Gru and stated that he preferred to use younger villains, such as his son. He also compared Gru to an apple and crushed two apples when speaking to him on different occasions. Mr. Perkins is also shown to be extremely angry and vituperative with his son for losing the Shrink Ray, but it is implied that he once cared about his son because of a picture of himself giving a young Vector a piggyback ride. Trivia *According to the film, the Bank of Evil used to be the Lehman Brothers, referencing the financial crisis of 2007-2008. *He has a strong resemblance to the Pointy-Haired Boss from the comic strip Dilbert. *Though Vector is the main antagonist of the film, Mr. Perkins is far more dangerous than his son as he was behind Vector's plan to obtain the moon. *A younger version of Mr. Perkins appears during the Villain Con presentation of Scarlet Overkill in Minions. *It is completely unknown if he will become the main antagonist in Despicable Me 4. Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Businessmen Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Parents Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Karma Houdini Category:Crime Lord Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Elderly Category:Thugs Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Protective Category:Non-Action Category:Master of Hero Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Wrathful Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Spouses Category:Deal Makers Category:Arrogant Category:Envious